pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Self-Defense Training! Cure Ocean Breeze Is Born!
Self-Defense Training! Cure Ocean Breeze Is Born! is the third chapter of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Major Events * Subaru Kinomoto transforms into Cure Ocean Breeze for the first time. * Cure Ocean Breeze uses Ocean Cascade for the first time. * Slash appears for the first time. * Subaru's past is examined more in depth. * This episode shows that who ever summons the Mikiri also depends on the skill it has. Synopsis The episode opens as a young Subaru, wearing a white T-shirt and overalls, is enrolled into a karate class by her angry father, who vows that after she almost lost an eye, his daughter had been victimized for the last time. Several years later, after finishing up with her daily early morning routine in the dojo on the grounds of her family's house, Subaru changes into her school uniform and soon starts running to school. By chance, she runs into Atsuko, who asks if she always runs to school. Subaru says it's good exercise and that her little sister Airi isn't too far behind. As Atsuko changes her shoes in the shoe locker, she realizes that she knows that girl with the scarred eye from somewhere earlier in the year and then remembers that she had saved her from being bullied but never really had the chance to thank her. During lunch, Atsuko and Kirara start talking on how they should probably train to get stronger, faster, and more defensive to find the Calming Bell pieces, worried that the Mikiri are going to get smarter and stronger. Unknown to them, Subaru had been listening in for a while and is soon thinking that Mikiri might be a gang attacking the duo and decides to offer her assistance in training them. Meanwhile, Slash and Soundwave are arguing with each while Brash is trying to get them to stop along with Acoustic before Shocker yells that he's had enough and orders them to stop. Afterwards, Brash is chosen for the next mission. After school, Atsuko and Kirara, wearing their school-issued tracksuits, report to the Kinomoto family's dojo, where Subaru starts training them. She trains them in the basics while trying to learn more about the Mikiri but the two danced around her questions, asking a little more about herself. Finally, at the end, Atsuko tells Subaru she never really got to thank her for saving her earlier. Subaru says not to mention it before explaining why she did it. The short version is that she hates bullies; the long version, it might be a bit difficult to stomach. Atsuko says she'd like to know anyway, and Subaru obliges her. The flashback shows a young Subaru, shy and nervous at the time but willing to protect others to the point of recklessness, being attacked by Tetsuyo and his gang to the point of his almost blinding her before he was finally arrested. After being hospitalized, she begged her parents to let her learn self-defense so she could better learn how to protect herself and those around her. The scene switches back to the two staring in awe of the story just before a distant sound of a Mikiri is heard. They see the Mikiri coming their way through the window and tell Subaru to evacuate the building. Going out the back way, they then transform into their Cure forms before fighting it. Unfortunately, its high defense and strength trumps theirs, and it quickly defeats them. The Mikiri is about to land the final blow, but Subaru blocks it before being thrown. Landing on her feet in an attempt to avoid as much damage as possible, she then lands a few kicks. A further blow sends her flying into a nearby tree, but she gets back up and refuses to give up as her Chimer is summoned and she transforms into Cure Ocean Breeze and defeats the Mikiri with an Ocean Cascade. Characters * Atsuko Ohara/Cure Steam * Kirara Komuro/Cure Cucumber * Subaru Kinomoto/Cure Ocean Breeze * Airi Kinomoto (mentioned) * Gonga * Shocker * Slash * Brash * Tetsuyo Ishikawa (flashback) Trivia * Subaru appears in two flashbacks: the opening flashback, where she's enrolled in a karate class by her parents after being bullied one too many times, and a later flashback showing her being attacked by bullies which explains her scarred left eye. * Subaru's rank as a karateka is revealed to be Junior Black Belt, 2nd Dan.